


A Little Bit of Truth, Just the Right Amount of Dare

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Together [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: A little bit of truth goes a long way
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, past Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Series: Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Little Bit of Truth, Just the Right Amount of Dare

It started as a friendly game of Truth or Dare in the common room that had devolved into just Truths quickly. It was obvious to everyone involved that Dares weren’t nearly as exciting when everyone involved were secret agents and super spies. Instead, they sat in their chairs with their mostly empty drinks and asked each other increasingly personal questions. So far Fitz had discovered that Hunter lost his virginity in the back of a car to a Radiohead song to a girl named Jenny, Bobbi once had a belly button piercing that had been given to her by a friend at a party in high school that had become infected, and the most daring thing Simmons did before joining SHIELD was forget to return a library book.

“Alright, then,” Hunter said when it came around to him again to ask a question, and he searched the group until his eyes landed on Fitz and stayed there. “Tell me something no one else knows. Especially Simmons.”

Fitz hummed, and looked over Simmons, thinking. She knew everything about him, a decade at his side to get to know him. 

“You know about my dad,” he said slowly, “you know about my mum.”

Simmons nodded. 

It dawned on Fitz all at once that there was one piece of himself that he’d never shared with Simmons, just because he didn’t know how to broach the subject.

“I slept with Ward,” he said, and the bottle Simmons was drinking from slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground. 

“You  _ what _ ?” she asked, leaning forward to pick up the pieces of the bottle carefully and depositing them into the bin nearby. “When? Why? Where?  _ Why _ ?”

Fitz shrugged.

“I don’t know, he was a friend and he’s hot and he – it's hard to explain now, you know. It just kind of happened. It was just the once.”

“I didn’t even know you were into men, love,” Hunter commented. Simmons was still staring at Fitz, but Fitz let his eyes go to Hunter who seemed to be appraising him, his eyes tracking over Fitz slowly with this new information.

“I didn’t either, but that’s not – okay, no, back up. How did you end up having sex with Ward?” Simmons asked.

“I don’t –”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know,” she cut in, “you don’t just fall into bed with someone. There’s a lot of steps there.”

“I’ve done it,” Hunter commented, and Fitz watched as Simmons shot him a look. 

“I was in the lab one night, and he came in, distraught, couldn’t speak. I suspect now that he got orders from Garrett that they were going to be taking SHIELD down and he was conflicted, but then, then he was just my friend, our teammate, and he was upset about something. I comforted him because he seemed to need it, I’d have done the same for anyone.”

“You’d have slept with anyone, too?” Simmons challenged but Fitz shrugged.

“I guess. If that’s what they needed.”

“I’m in need, Fitz,” Hunter said, fluttering his eyelashes obnoxiously at him.

“Piss off, Hunter,” Fitz said with a laugh. “You didn’t see him, Jem. You weren’t –”

He blew out a frustrated breath as his tongue tangled in his mouth and he couldn’t get the right word out. 

“This was before everything, then?” Bobbi asked, speaking up for the first time since the question.

“Yeah,” Fitz said. “It was just our team on the Bus, and no one knew that Ward was Hydra, except Ward, of course, and how was I supposed to know that, that –”

“Oh, Fitz, that’s not what I meant,” Simmons said, sitting forward in her seat. “I’m not blaming you for not knowing Ward was bad.”

“He wasn’t, though, not –”

He didn’t mention how Ward had been soft that night, needing reassurance and praise, needing Fitz to tell him he was okay. Even after everything, after a trip to the bottom of the ocean and through a coma, after everything, Fitz couldn’t share that part of Ward that he’d had for a night. 

It was hard to explain, even harder for him with his brain full of broken train tracks, how Grant and Ward felt like different people to him afterwards.

“Obviously I wouldn’t do it again now that we know,” Fitz added, not sure what to say but he felt like he had to say something. “But since we’re being honest here, I’m not sure I regret it.”

Simmons’ eyebrows rose and she had that expression he both hated and adored, the unamused and concerned one that said she doubted he was on the right path. 

“That’s all you’re getting out of me with this question, though,” Fitz said, bringing it back to their game of Truth.

“Well, it’s my question,” Bobbi said, sitting up, “and I have a question for you, too.”

Fitz sighed and drained the rest of his beer, gesturing her to continue.

“It’s not about Ward,” she promised. “Are you bisexual?”

“Yes,” he said. “I’ve never really told anyone. It didn’t seem relevant. Although, I – Jem, you did meet Jon when we were at  SciOps still.”

“I did,” Simmons agreed.

He stopped and stared at her for a moment.

“I was dating Jon.”

“What? No, you weren’t! You were friends, and, oh, dear.”

She fell silent. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were dating? You just introduced him as a friend.”

“He wasn’t too pleased with that actually.”

“I can’t imagine why,” she said back. “If you introduced me as your  _ friend _ when we were dating, I’d absolutely be cross with you.”

Fitz shrugged, even though his heart beat skipped in his chest at the idea of dating Simmons. 

“It’s your question, love,” Hunter said. Fitz looked around the circle and found Simmons blushing. There was something he’d always wanted to know, but felt too awkward to ask. 

“Jemma,” Fitz said and she looked up at him, eyes wide. “What really happened with Lucy at the Academy?”

“Oh! How do you remember Lucy?”

“You hadn’t lied to me ever at that point, but you were such a terrible liar that it stuck with me that you had lied to me.”

“She kissed me,” Simmons answered. “And then, I slept with her. Multiple times. Over several months.”

“Why’d you tell me you hated her, then?”

“You were suspicious and I didn’t want to tell you – I wasn’t sure how I actually felt about her and I didn’t want to tell you until I figured it out. Except that it was just sex for her and she was trying to get my research out of me for her own gain. So, I lied.”

Fitz frowned because who could use Jemma just for sex and not fall in love with her?

“What did you feel for her?” Bobbi asked.

“I didn’t get any farther than just a crush, but I consider her important to my path of self-discovery.”

“She was a gay awakening for you, then,” Hunter translated.

“Yes.”

“Are you into blokes as well as birds, then?” Hunter asked. Jemma nodded. “Well, just to skip those questions, Bobbi is bisexual, and I’m pansexual.”

Fitz had a flash of curiosity of what Hunter’s lips might feel like, and how he might taste, and felt himself flush hot. He hadn’t kissed anyone in so long, and he desperately wanted to, but there was no way that Hunter would want him to.

“I never got as far as a label, but I’m certainly polysexual in some way.”

Bobbi sat forward and asked, “are you into polyamory as well?”

Fitz choked on the sip he was taking, and Hunter leaned towards him to rub his back soothingly. 

“I’d consider it,” Jemma answered honestly, and then looked at Fitz, her eyes soft, “for the right people.”

Fitz couldn’t believe his ears.

“My turn,” she said, dragging them back to their game. “Hunter, do you find Fitz attractive?’

“Jemma,” Fitz tried to scold, but Hunter’s hand was still warm between his shoulder blades, and he wanted to know.

“Of course, I do.”

Fitz turned to look at Hunter, startled.

“What? I do. You’re attractive, love. You know that, right?”

“I mean, I guess.”

“No, wait – Fitz, truth or dare.”

“It’s not your turn, Lance,” Bobbi interrupted.

“I’m doing something, Bob. Truth or dare, Fitz.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me, then.”

Both of the girls protested, but Fitz shifted towards Hunter without second-guessing himself. Hunter was so close he could see the gold and green in his eyes. His lips were right there, tempting as he licked his lower lip slowly. Fitz was a magnet, drawn uncontrollably in, and before he could stop to consider anything outside of Hunter’s mouth, they were kissing. He was sure that he hadn’t closed the gap, but Hunter’s mouth was so warm and soft against his own, he couldn’t care that Hunter had probably, technically kissed him first. 

“Oh,” Jemma said nearby, and Fitz heard her move in her chair, but all he could focus on was Hunter. “I thought I’d be jealous, seeing Fitz kiss someone else, but –”

“It is a little hot,” Bobbi agreed. “Can I kiss you, Jemma?”

Hunter and Fitz turned at the same time, Hunter’s hand staying on the side of Fitz’s neck, both curious but not wanting to separate fully yet.

Bobbi’s lips looked like they fit perfectly with Jemma’s, and Jemma’s hand came up to thread through Bobbi’s blonde waves. 

“What do you think? Like what you see, love?” Hunter asked low in Fitz’s ear. A shiver ran up his spine.

“Yeah,” Fitz groaned, and turned his head to kiss along Hunter’s jaw, needing to do  _ something _ other than watch the girls fall deeper into each other. “But just because it’s them.”

“Don’t get off to lesbian fantasies?”

“Not usually,” Fitz said.

“What do you fantasize about, then?”

“Usually men,” Fitz replied, and Hunter kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth. 

“Specifics, please. Did you ever think about me?” Hunter asked, breaking away. 

“Yeah, especially recently.” 

He was distracted by Jemma’s  moan before Hunter skimmed his fingertips over Fitz’s skin.

“Tell me.”

“We’d get back from a mission or something, and you’d take me aside, some dark stairwell or nook where anyone could walk in and see us, and you’d kiss me. You’d slip your hand into my pants and jerk me off while telling me what you wanted to do to me or what you were going to have me do to you.”

“You get off to the idea of me just talking to you?”

Fitz felt the blush across his cheeks and ears grow hotter, and he tried to shy away.

“Oh, baby,” Hunter cooed, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t mean that badly. It’s just that you want me as desperately as I want you, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

“He’s been mooning over you since you met,” Bobbi said, leading Jemma over to them and nudging her into Fitz’s lap. She took Hunter’s lap. “Wonderful. I propose an experiment, then.”

“Hi,” Fitz said, but Jemma was kissing him before he could make it awkward. She tasted of Bobbi’s chardonnay and salty snacks, and Fitz wanted to sink into her and never resurface. It was exactly how he felt kissing Hunter, like he could spend the rest of his life here.

Jemma kissed like she did everything else, with excitement, skill, and thoroughness. It was delightful, he wanted to find out so much more. He wanted to hear every noise she could make, and feel every last bit of her against him. 

“That’s a nice image,” he heard Hunter said. “I could watch that for a while.”

“Yeah? No jealousy?” Bobbi asked.

“Nah,” he replied, voice muffled. Jemma licked along Fitz’s lower lip, and he let his mouth fall open as an invitation. She took it eagerly. “They look so happy. How could I be jealous of that?”

“That’s understandable,” Bobbi breathed out, and there was a lull in their conversation.

“What’s your experiment, Bob?”

“I want to see all of you naked and gasping with pleasure in my bed. I’m proposing we see how good we are together.”

Fitz heard Hunter groan, and Jemma broke off to look over at them. Fitz kept his hands on her waist, thumbs stroking over her skin where he had pressed up the hem of her t-shirt. 

“What do you mean?” Jemma asked. “All of us? Do we have a bed big enough?”

“That’s your concern?” Fitz asked her. 

“Why wouldn’t it be? I don’t want to be uncomfortable, or for one of us to fall off.”

He laughed and kissed her jaw. She turned and kissed him again, her attention returning to him. 

“Goddamn,” Hunter said. “God, that’s fucking hot. I’m down. Sounds like Jemma’s in. And yes, the bed is big enough.”

“Fitz,” Jemma said, kissing along his cheek to his ear and took his ear between her teeth. Fitz loved Jemma so much, and this confidence was just part of it. “Do you want this?”

He nodded, and felt her smile against his neck. 

She turned in his lap to face Hunter and Bobbi.

“We’re all in,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

Bobbi looked to Hunter, and then grinned at them, something wicked and intriguing in her eyes. 

“Oh, I think you’re going to like what I’ve got planned. If you’ll follow me,” she said, rising from Hunter’s lap and walking confidently towards the door. She paused, and looked over her shoulder. That was all the invitation they needed, all of them up and after her, ready for what came next. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a little bit because I didn't really know how to end it, but I slapped an ending on there and we're calling it macaroni. This follows vaguely my fic Human Touch, which you can read if you're into Fitz/Ward, but it's not necessary. Fitz summarizes it well enough that you don't need to read it if you're not into it.  
> Again, the Scis and Spies spirit came to me and said you don't need to sleep, bitch! :)
> 
> -k


End file.
